


Humanity

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Backstory [34]
Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: Depressed Luke, Mentioned Darth Vader, Missing Scene, Other, POV Luke Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Sad Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Is there any in Vader?





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “Negative Emotion B”. This is kind of part of my trying to forgive Luke after the dumpster fire that was his characterization in TLJ.

He should hate Vader. He really should, but at the end of the day, he really just feels hollowed out and sad. He should feel hatred. Instead, he feels…really, pity for Vader.

  
The link that just opened up between the two of them is still open, and Luke can’t help but feel so much. He’s not just the hulking monster that Luke’s been used to thinking of him as — he hurts, and Luke can feel it, every part of it.

  
His father’s not some maelstrom of hate. His father’s grieving, and Luke doesn’t know what for, but it’s there nonetheless. It’s not something that he expects from this monster, but here he is.

  
He’s trying to get to sleep. He really is. Instead, he’s feeling his father’s emotions in his head, and it’s practically a cacophony. Grief stands out the most. His father’s grieving, and Luke doesn’t know why.

  
Is there some humanity in that man? Luke doesn’t know. The best he can do is get to sleep.


End file.
